There is a need in the art for improved transparent conductors. Silver nanowires (AgNW), Cu mesh, Ag mesh, and Ag halide, also referred to as indium tin oxide (ITO) alternatives, have been employed in products instead of ITO for certain applications. This is a reflection of the increasing application of capacitive touch panels, which allow for touch inputs by swiping a finger across the screen. Conductors including ITO have too high of a resistance to be employed in some large-sized applications. Conductors including the above-mentioned non-ITO materials, however, have low resistance relative to ITO, thus they can allow capacitive touch panels to be employed for such large-sized applications as all-in-one personal computers and electronic boards. Non-ITO conductors can also be flexible, lending themselves to next-generation flexible displays.